


That Awkward Moment

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Racial Slur, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based around this anonymous prompt on my tumblr.</p>
<p>"Inspired by that embarrassing moment where you call your teacher ‘daddy’. Daryl is busy giving out orders (perimeter checks, supplies whatever) and he orders a tired Glenn to do something, Glenn replies with the embarrassing phrase “yes daddy.” The group find it funny and cute, Glenn is mortified, while Daryl is surprisingly turned on. From then on Daryl is determined to get Glenn to call him ‘daddy’ as often as possible, often catching him when he is at his most tired to order him around to get those accidental words out. This continues with eventually Glenn figuring out what Daryl is trying to do and plays into it. preferably ends with smut where Glenn teases Daryls kink but totally gets into it himself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Awkward Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Dear anon, wherever you are, I hope you like this. If anyone else wants to give me a prompt, go right ahead. Writing this was hella fun, and I hope it's good for your tastings.

Glenn was more than just exhausted. At this point in the day, he was ready to fall down and just sleep on the dirt. He'd participated in a supply run, chopped wood, and now just wanted to rest. But seeing the redneck come up to him told him that it wasn't over yet. 

“Shane wants you to check the perimeter of the camp.” Daryl said. It wasn't a request as much as letting Glenn know that he was going to do it. The younger man groaned.

“Why the hell does it have to be me?” He whined. 

Daryl shrugged. “Just relayin' the message. Don't be a bitch about it chinaman.” 

Glenn sighed. Just what he liked, being called a fucking racist-ass slur, but he was too tired to try and correct Daryl. “Yes daddy.” 

The both of them paused, shocked by what had just slipped out of the younger man's mouth. “The hell didya just say?” The redneck raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing. I gotta go walk the perimeter.” Glenn would have run away if he'd had the energy, but he didn't. Instead it was a half-hearted jog. Daryl watched him, too thrilled by what he'd accidentally said to move. He'd never looked at the other man that way, but Glenn calling him daddy was the sexiest goddamn thing he'd ever heard. He couldn't get it out of his head, even as he laid down to sleep.

**

“And then I accidentally called him 'daddy.'” Glenn held his head in his hands, embarrassed to be even sharing the story with Andrea and T-Dog. They just laughed at it.

“Aww, I didn't know you had a thing for white trash.” T-Dog snickered.

“Shut up dude! It was like, you know in elementary school when you accidentally call your teacher 'mom' or 'dad?' It was like that ok? It wasn't sexual, fuck.” Glenn sighed miserably.

“I'm surprise he didn't flip on you. He looks like a live-wire that one.” Andrea gulped down water from her bottle and handed it to Glenn. He took a small sip, still feeling miserable. “Honestly, it's kind of cute.” 

“Cute nothing. He's probably gonna kick my ass later.” Glenn looked at his friends, who were still chuckling over it. “Hey it's not fucking funny, I'm gonna get beat up for this stupid shit.”

“If he was gonna do that, he would've done it already.” Andrea looked up and saw the redneck walking by, heading into the woods to hunt. “Hey Daryl!” The older man looked over at her, and Glenn began to pray for a freak earthquake to split open the ground and swallow him. “You're not gonna beat up Glenn for calling you daddy are you?”

The redneck looked flustered by the question. “No!” He stalked off, his cheeks way too warm. 

“See, you're gonna be fine.” Andrea grinned.

'Except now everyone heard about it.' Glenn thought to himself. 

**

Glenn was stumbling back to his tent from night watch when it happened again. Daryl accosted him, asking him if he'd remembered to leave the one rifle they had up on the top of the RV. 

“Yes, I did, jeez this isn't my first rodeo.” Glenn rubbed his eyes. He couldn't get used to night watch no matter what he did. 

“Are you sure?” Daryl kept looking at him all edgy and expectant like. 

“Yes dad-” Glenn stopped himself. “Yes Daryl, I'm sure. Good night. Good morning. Good-whatever.” He left the redneck and went back to his tent. Before he passed out, Glenn realized that the older man had looked utterly crestfallen when he'd stopped himself from calling him daddy. Interesting. 

**

“Hey kid, gimme that ax willya.” It was Daryl's turn on wood duty. Glenn brought him the ax and decided to test the theory he'd come up with the night before. 

“Here ya go daddy.” The redneck looked up with a start his eyes wide. Before he could say anything, Glenn was off with a slight spring in his step. It looked like his theory was right.

Now his interactions with Daryl became colored with a kind of slight teasing. Not in front of the others, that would've been too risky, especially since Daryl's brother was none too keen on Glenn being around him. But any time they spoke one on one, which was beginning to be a lot, Glenn couldn't help but get the redneck's goat a little.

“Shane wants you to be on watch tonight.” 

“Got it daddy.”

“We need more water. Get some more when you go on yer supply run today.”

“Sure thing daddy.” 

“Give these squirrels to Lori.”

“'Kay daddy.”

Each time Daryl looked more and more flustered. Glenn could've sworn he even got a blush out of him a couple of times. Now, the whole “daddy” thing had never appealed to Glenn before, but he kind of dug it when it involved Daryl. He looked so tough and stoic it was a kind of victory to make him act all nervous. It made Glenn feel kind of powerful, knowing that he had in his grasp a way to make the redneck go soft. Or hard as it were. 

**

By the end of the week, Daryl was turned upside down and sideways by it. Every time the younger man called him that it sent a jolt right to his groin. It was getting to the point were he thought he was going to end up popping a boner right in front of Glenn the next time he'd call him daddy. He was able to save it for when he was alone normally, but it was getting to the point where he couldn't. Shit, the last time Glenn had called him daddy he'd had to jerk off the woods before going off to check his snares. Hearing the younger man say that word to him made him want the nastiest things. He'd jerk off to thoughts of Glenn on his knees, on his back, with his legs in the air, all the while calling him that goddamn word. 

“Fuck me daddy.” 

At this point, Daryl would have dragged his dick through broken glass to hear Glenn say that particular phrase. Lucky for him, the younger man was very perceptive.

**

“Hey Daryl?” 

Glenn had decided that he'd had enough fucking around. He knew for a fact now that the redneck had a thing for him, or he wouldn't constantly be asking him to do things and going out of his way to interact with him. Nor would he get so out of sorts when Glenn called him daddy. So he decided to accost the redneck one night when Merle was on night watch. 

“The hell you want?” Daryl was sitting by the fire by his tent, and he looked a little pissed until he realized that it was Glenn speaking to him. When he did, he looked away. “Whaddya want?” His tone was gentler now.

The younger man just smiled and crouched down next to him. Daryl unconsciously held his breath. Glenn was close to him, close enough that he could smell the faint odor of his shampoo since he wasn't wearing his hat. It smelled like mint. 

“Just wanted to see how my daddy was doing.” He said it in a teasing tone, giving the older man a coy look. Glenn had figured that that would be the best way to play it: Coy, but with a strong undercurrent of absolute filthiness. It was a bit of a gamble, but Glenn was just horny enough to be willing to risk it. 

Daryl scoffed and inched away slightly. The way Glenn was looking at him and the way he was talking to him was too close to his fantasies for comfort. The younger man couldn't be serious about any of this, so he pretended he hadn't hear Glenn calling him that. “I'm good.”

“Good. I also thought you might want some company.” Glenn sat down with his legs tucked under him. He considered fluttering his lashes at the redneck, but decided that would be a little too over the top.

The older man swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing. “Sure.” He looked around, hoping to God Merle would actually stick to his night watch duty. The coast was clear for now, so he relaxed a little. “Why dontcha come closer to the fire.” He patted the ground next to him.

“Thanks.” Glenn sat down too close to him, pressing his side against the other man's. Daryl hesitated, then put his arm around the younger man. Fuck it. He wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially when that gift horse had referred to him as his daddy. 

Glenn sighed and laid his head on Daryl's shoulder. “You are so totally transparent.”

“Whaddya mean?” 

“I mean the daddy thing.” Glenn chuckled. “You could've just come up to me and told me you were into that.”

Daryl flushed. “I didn't know 'bout it m'self 'til now. Didn't know I was into you.” He exhaled, trying to remember to keep breathing normally even though everything about the situation was making him want to pass out. 

“The only question left is what do you wanna do about it.” Glenn placed a hand on the older man's chest. “I have a few ideas of my own, but I think my daddy should be the one to make the decision. You're just so good at that kind of thing.” The younger man's smile was sly and enticing, and that was enough for Daryl to make the decision to roll with it.

Daryl grabbed hold of his hand, got up, and lead him to his tent. Glenn grinned wide. This was exactly how he'd hoped it would work out. Once they were in the tent the redneck grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him hard. His tongue slipped past Glenn's lips with no resistance. He tasted warm, and the younger man decided that he could definitely get into the whole “daddy” thing if it meant he would get kissed like that. 

The kisses he laid down Glenn's jaw to his throat were just as impassioned. Daryl's teeth grabbed hold of the skin there, his mouth sucking around it. Glenn whimpered and pressed his body against the older man's. 

“You kiss me so good daddy.” Daryl let out a muffled moan, letting go of Glenn's neck. 

“Fuck! When you get to talkin' to me like that-” He tipped Glenn's head back slightly, looking a the bruise he left. “Makes me fuckin' lose it.”

Glenn moved his head so that he could take Daryl's thumb in his mouth. He sucked on it. It tasted like dirt and sweat, but he didn't mind. He took hold of the hem of the redneck's sleeveless t-shirt, lifting it up so he could see a flash of skin. 

“Is that what m'boy wants?” Daryl had imagined speaking those very words to Glenn several times in his fantasies. In those instances, he was able to come off as dominating and sexy. Now he just sounded nervous. Glenn smiled though, letting go of his thumb.

“Yes sir. I need my daddy to take care of me.” His voice was as soft as a purr, and the older man wondered how the tell he could sound so good even in a situation like this. It didn't help that Glenn's hand had moved from his shirt to his groin and was feeling up the outline of his hard-on through his pants. “Oh wow!” He laughed and knelt down. Glenn unzipped Daryl's pants and the redneck let out a gasp when he tugged his cock from the confines of his underwear. 

“Even better than I imagined.” The younger man said softly, looking up at Daryl with innocent eyes. The older man felt like he should say something like “thanks” or something, but then Glenn dragged his tongue from where the shaft met the sack right to the tip. He closed his mouth around the head, sucking at it gently like it was some kind of perverse candy. Daryl ran his hand over his own forehead and through his hair. He was sweating like crazy already. 

“Yer a goddamn tease.” He growled out. Glenn moved his mouth further down. His tongue was undulating against his cock and it made it twitch. “Oughta teach you a lesson. Tormentin' me like you did, callin' me daddy, makin' me jerk off thinkin' of you. Fuck!” Glenn's lips were around the base of his cock and he just kept sucking. 

Glenn pulled away with a slight gagging sound. “It's hard keeping your cock down my throat daddy.” He kissed the underside of the spit-slick tip. That was too much. Daryl grabbed Glenn by the shoulders and pushed him down to the ground. Once he was on top of him, he kissed him over and over with increasing abandon. Daryl knew that if he let the younger man keep sucking him off, he'd come way too fast and that would be embarrassing as fuck. 

“Take yer damn clothes off.” Daryl pulled away so he could toss his own shirt off. Glenn had the biggest smile on his face as he undressed and it made the redneck feel tender. He was something else this one. He'd never met someone who could be so damn filthy one minute, then sweet as pie the next. 

“How the fuck are you even available.” He muttered as he shimmed out of his pants. Glenn just lowered his gaze.

“Obviously I was waiting for someone like you to come 'round and be my daddy.”

“Jesus Christ.” Daryl scooped Glenn up and squeezed him tight as he pressed a kiss against his forehead. “Keep talkin' like that and I'll fuckin' marry yer ass.” 

“Speaking of.” Glenn wiggled out of his embrace and turned over, presenting the older man with the aforementioned body part. “You're more than welcome to it.”

Daryl squeezed his ass cheeks. “I ain't got nothin' for that.” He started to wonder if cooking oil would work when Glenn dug something out of his pants pocket and threw it back at him. It was a small plastic bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. “What the fuck?”

“Do you really think I would've come without preparations?” Glenn looked back at him with a smile. “C'mon now.”

“Isn't this goin' a little fast?” Daryl couldn't help his hesitation. For all he knew the younger man was putting one over him despite all the sweet-talking. 

“Considering the circumstances I'd say no.” Glenn sighed and sat up so he could face the older man. “If you don't want to that's ok.” A thought came to his head. “Have you ever done this with a guy before?”

Daryl glared at him. “Of course I have, whaddya think I am? A virgin? I done fucked with guys before.” He looked at the condoms in his hand. “Just...you ain't trying to pull nothin' are you?” 

“Like what?” Glenn raised an eyebrow.

“Andrea and the others didn't put you up for this?” The redneck knew he sounded ridiculous, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that there was no way Glenn would actually want to get with him like this unless it was some kind of joke. 

“What? No! Jesus Christ.” Glenn scooted closer and sat on the older man's lap. “I came here because I wanted to fuck. Want me to go into detail?” Daryl opened his mouth to speak but Glenn kept going. “I came to see you because I was hoping you'd fuck me in the ass and pull my hair while I call you daddy. Is that clear enough?” 

The redneck nodded. “Sure is.” He laid Glenn down and turned him around. “I'm gonna give you just that then.”

“Thank God.” The younger man pushed his ass up, offering it up to Daryl. “C'mon, I need my daddy to fuck me.” 

Daryl let out a noise that was pretty goddamn undignified, and brought his hands down on Glenn's ass. The blow stung, but the prone man just gasped with pleasure and pushed back for more. 

“That's for teasin' me.” He smirked, previous insecurity pushed aside at the sight of how Glenn responded to his touch. He squeezed out some lube onto his fingers and smeared it across the younger man's hole. Instead of pressing in, he rubbed his fingertips over it in circles. Doing that got Glenn making whimpering sounds, and got Daryl even more confident. If Glenn wanted him to be his daddy, then he'd be it. 

“You want more?” Glenn reached back with one hand and spread himself as an answer. “Goddamn, looks like m'boy's a real slut.” He pressed two fingers into the younger man's hole, angling them down to hit the right spot. 

“Yes!” Glenn wheezed out as Daryl moved his fingers. “I'm a dirty slut who needs his daddy's cock in his ass right now.” 

“Fuckin' hell.” Daryl removed his fingers and shakily tore open one of the condoms. While he struggled to roll it down Glenn kept wiggling and sighing. “Hold yer fuckin' horses.” He growled out, finally getting the rubber on. He rose up behind the younger man, and pressed the head of his cock against Glenn's hole. After all the verbal teasing, he wanted a chance for revenge. He pressed the very tip of the head in, then drew it out. He kept it up, doing that over and over, finally pressing the entire head of his cock inside of Glenn. The younger man whined pitifully.

“Please stop teasing me.” He whimpered, attempting to push back so he could fuck himself. Daryl grabbed hold of his hips and held him still. 

“Nope. You ain't getting more than this 'til you ask yer daddy real nice.” 

Glenn swallowed. “Please daddy, I need your cock. Been thinking about it all week.” He turned to look at the older man, biting his bottom lip. “Been thinking about you fucking me and it's been driving me crazy.” He had to hold back a laugh when he saw how dazed Daryl looked from those words. Yeah, he could definitely get into calling the redneck daddy. 

Daryl didn't respond with words. Instead he pushed into Glenn until his balls were flush with his ass, and began to move. The younger man moved to meet his thrusts, moving his hips so that all the right spots could get hit. The redneck gave it to him in deep, quick strokes, holding onto his short black hair, making Glenn gasp out the words he'd hoped like hell he'd be able to hear one day.

“That's it, fuck my ass daddy.” 

“You give it to me so good.”

“Fuck me daddy!”

That was what made Daryl lose it. He came hard, his mind going wonderfully blank for a few seconds as he filled the condom. When he pulled out, Glenn sighed. He hadn't counted on the redneck finishing so soon. 

“Sorry.” Daryl tentatively stroked Glenn's back. “You just...fuck.” After disposing of the condom, he laid down next to Glenn, pulling him close with one arm as he reached for his cock with the other. “Just when you say that kinda shit, makes lose it.” He said it like an apology. Glenn was willing to accept it, especially since his hand felt damn good around his cock. 

In any case, they could always do it again later. Hopefully.

“Daryl, can we do this again. Soon?” Glenn asked him after the older man had made him cum. They were still laying side by side on the ground in the tent. After Glenn had orgasmed, things had gotten a touch awkward, with neither of them cuddling up to each other. 

“Yeah.” Daryl looked over at the younger man. He leaned in and kissed his temple. “Gonna have to keep it from Merle though.” 

“Yeah, I don't think he likes me much. I didn't think you liked me much.” Glenn inched closer, and stroked Daryl's chest.

“I did, I was just bein' a dumbass callin' you stupid shit. I promise it won't happen again.” He wrapped his arms around the younger man. “I promise I'll treat you good.”

“You better, or you don't get to be my daddy.” Glenn placed a kiss on the older man's lips. Daryl didn't say it, but he'd do just about anything to keep that privilege.


End file.
